Dark Passion
by Pirate-ish
Summary: One stormy night, betrayal seperated them. Two years later Zoro and Luffy meet again, but not as friends or lovers; as enemies - driven by pain and hurt. One of them has a secret. He has been changed forever. ZoLu. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did... there would be a few changes.**

_**Dark Passion**_

_Chapter One - Betrayal and beginings._

Roronoa Zoro saw red. The world closed in on the green haired swordsman, sending him spirling downwards to connect with the cold hard ground as he knelt, hands against cold stone, head down and green hair brushing dirt. Faint sounds of city life bounced off the alley walls, the stink of garbage unwelcome yet near. Flashes of light - whether from car, moon or lighting he would never be sure - carried cold rain down the alley, hitting hard.

Panting heavily, anger and hurt filled orbs stared towards the two figures - two that appeared as one, melting into the darkness of night. A bright flash of lighting followed by the huge clap of thunder lit up the pair's faces just enough for him to get a good look at them. He had been right. It was who he thought it was. One strange as he had only met him once before - the other... The other he knew prehaps _too_ well as the faint outline of an old straw hat fell softly to the ground, not making a single sound over the roar of rain.

Why? Why were they doing this? Why was _he_ doing this? Didn't he get how much pain it was causing the other?

"No.. no, no, no." Zoro muttered over and over, shaking his suddenly heavy head as he bit down on his bottom lip, drawing forth a stubborn drop of crimson blood. Fists tightened and knuckles turned pale white - as pale as the moon. He wouldn't allow himself to believe what was in front of him. It couldn't have been possible. _Everything_ had been right. _Everything. _It was just earlier that day that they had made the promise. The one that had lifted the last of his hearts boundaries away completely; leaving his heart vulnerable. Too vulnerable.

--

_"Zoro, promise that we will always be together, please?" A childish voice giggled, snuggled against the other's arm on a large black leather chair._

_Turning from the gentle hum of the movie in front of him, Zoro sighed, smiling, "Yeah... sure, just as long as you don't leave me, I won't leave you."_

_Beaming, the other hugged his chest, still giggling innocently. "Thanks, Zoro. Hey, wait a moment! That wasn't a proper promise! You have to say 'you promise' for it to be proper! Promise me that we will never leave each other. No matter what?" He chirped, paying little attention to the background movie._

_The moss-headed male rolled his eyes. "Luf--" _

_"Please?"_

_"Fine. I promise that neither of us will ever leave the other. No matter what."_

_"Shishishi! Thankyou Zoro I love you." The younger chimed - clearly content with his answer - snuggling further into the older's warmth as if trying to force their bodies to merge together. Smiling, Zoro's relaxed gaze returned to the movie but not before he answered his lover's words of love._

_"Love you too."_

_Leaning against each other, the couple watched the rest of the movie, happy that nothing would ever go wrong and everything was just right; as it always would be._

**--**

Had it all been one huge lie? All a way of gaining and destroying his trust and his heart? Some sick mind game that Lu-- No, he wouldn't even _think _of that name. Not any more. Not after this...

But, what was it he saw? Truth, lies, pain, betrayal? Something more than that? Or maybe he was completely wrong and off the trail? Now that wouldn't be hard as he always seemed to be. This, however, felt too real to be a mind trick. He could _see _it. See them together against the wall. Moaning softly over the cry of wind and storm. Their bodies moving together. No, Zoro decided, there was _nothing_ fake about this. What he saw was what was happening whether he liked it, wanted it, cared, or not. This was the truth. Cold, hard, cruel and unfair.

A sudden frustrated loud yell of pain left his throat. He didn't care if he heard it. That fucking bastard meant nothing anymore.

Crawling to his feet, Zoro bolted from the dark alley. He knew the two had stopped and seen him. He could feel the sorrowful gaze on his back, burning his skin and confusing his mind. As he paused to rest, it started. The calling for him. He could taste the tears in the hiccuping sobs.

"Zoro... Please... Zoro... I didn't mean to. Wait."

Yeah right. Zoro had seen him doing it, of course he was meaning to.

Not even waiting to gain back his breathe, Zoro ran again. Away from the pained noises. Whispers of sorry words surrounding him, threatening to pin him down right then and there. His will power wouldn't allow it though. He wouldn't stop and go back to that parasite. Not now, not ever.

The boy's soft cries followed him all the way back to his lonely apartment - the ghostly daggers stabbing him hard. Forever scars upon his harden heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Two Years Later**_

Click. Off with the annoying buzz of the T.V.

Holding a phone to his ear, the man flopped down on the brown lounge with a sharp scowl on his face. Running a hand through his hair and groaning, Zoro continued to talk now that the T.V blasting in the background had been dealt with.

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we?"

"Mr. Roronoa. I was trying to tell you that plans have been changed. You are no longer heading where you thought you were heading. Instead we are moving you and the other members to a small quiet city." A calm clear voice responded at the other end of the phone line after a short second pause of silence.

His large hand tightened on the phone as he growled back into the phone, "WHAT?! Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier? Explain, now."

While the voice started to explain countless and pretty pointless reasons for Zoro moving to small city instead of the large noisy one he had wanted to visit, Zoro tuned out and took his thoughts to his current not-so-normal life and job.

For one, Roronoa Zoro was a demon slayer. A merciless slaughterer of dangerous and deadly creatures. Creatures that would give nightmares to even the most strongest athlete or send shivers down the spine of any normal being. Werewolves, vampires, zombies, dark spirits, even dragons. If there was a reasonable amount of cash up for grabs he would go find and bring back the monster. Dead or alive, it never mattered.

Secondly, he was a swordsman. A famous one at that and an absolute expert at using three blades at once. No one dared question or touch his baldes if they knew what was good for them. They say he would slice up anyone who tried. This 'rumour' is what led most to being afraid of the demon hunting swordsman.

Aside from his abnormal job, one might have been able to call him half-human. If it wasn't for his _boyfriend_, almost neverending money and fearsome appearance, he could even be called normal.

Not that it mattered whether he was human or 'something else'. Zoro was happy. He had just gotten over most of his horrid past events; although if he saw a straw-hat he would still flinch in unseeable pain.

He was snapped back to reality by the calm voice on the moblie. "Anyway, Roronoa. Pack your things quickly please and leave the building. I think you will be quite pleased to know that Saga is here waiting for you."

"Whatever." He muttered darkly, a clear sign that the conversation was over. The sudden silence was replaced by a slow, soft beeping - the sound of a one sided phone. The black moblie fell from Zoro's hand, as he layed back on the lounge, thinking. Thinking of what he needed to take. Nothing more than what would be neccessary of course, but still what was that? The guy hadn't really told him what he would be up against in the quiet city. He hadn't said a single word. Not that it mattered, Zoro would take on whatever he had to if his katanas were there. With a protesting groan the lounge returned to normal as the weight left it.

Roronoa Zoro left the large room in a hurry, heading up his twisting staircase towards the place he called _his_ room. It was his one private place - the bedroom. It wasn't much, but it was all his.

The room was, as usual, a total mess. Almost as if something had gotten into it, tossing clothing, books, food wrappers and the sorts all over the place. It was the typical kind of room for a young man.

A mountain of clothes tumbled from the bed as Zoro worked to pick out a few clean items, chucking them into a small day bag. With the clothes out of the way, the swordsman groaned and flopped lazily onto the bed. He needed to clear his mind, and think for once. Thinking did one good if they were about to head into a unknown place, not that Zoro would know. He had always known the place he was headed. Except now of course; this time he had no idea what was coming his way, or who.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The pounding of metal wheel against metal tracks left the small quiet station as two men greeted each other with a quick, caring hug. This was no time for them to stick around and chat. That could come later, once they were back where it was safe.

The small station was old and deserted at this time of year. The white office walls pealing away slowly, graffiti slowly creaping over the dusty, web covered notice boards. Paper, food wrappers and other rubbish floated past on the silent occasional wind, having come from one of the four grey, overflowing bins. The buildings' green rooftops were littered by leaves and animal droppings. There might have been a gleam of bird feather and the sudden sharp bird call but apart from that, no animal was hanging around. The station truely was a graveyard.

"Zoro! My friend, come on, lets get back to my house before we get any... unwelcome company. I'm sure you wouldn't want a fight on your first night with us, yeah?" The taller of two asked his friend, pulling out of the hug.

"Well, Saga. Just lead the way then," Was the green-haired's answer as he gazed over the first part of the small city he was ever going to see. "Ya know, I thought this place wouldn't be this bad. I read it wasn't nice, but boy, this is a little... out there."

Saga nodded and started to walk off, thin hands in the pockets of his large brown coat. "Let me put it this way, they wouldn't have called _us _out here if it wasn't bad."

Once the pair were out of view of the haunting station, drops of warm sunlight burrowed their way through the dark grey clouds. A few moments later they were bathed in light drinking it up hungrily. It felt good to be out in the sun again. Zoro couldn't even begin to remember the last time he was engolfed by the golden rays of life.

Now that they were in the sun, Zoro managed to gain a good look at the male next to him. It was Saga, another demon or monster hunter - and his partner and boyfriend. Saga, like Zoro, used a blade in his 'work' but, unlike Zoro, only used one. He was a great swordsman but no matter how hard he tried he had never been able to come close to Zoro's power and skill.

"You look great Saga." Zoro murmured, breaking the silent air. And for once, Zoro was telling the truth.

Saga, although much skinner than Zoro, still had a little muscle, and his tight fitting black sleeveless shirt did wonders in the way of proving it even with the large brown coat. The male's long purple-tinted silver hair reached just to the start on his brown jeans. Gentle brown orbs met Zoro's as Saga broke into a grin. "Thanks buddy. You don't look too bad either. I heard you finally got over... _him_, am I right?"

All he got from Zoro was a quick nod. The other wasn't really paying all that much attention, he was more interested in what they were walking past. And that was the city of Mistana.

It didn't seem like much of a breeding grounds for dangerous monsters. At least, that would be the usual first view on the small city. Children playing and laughing in the streets and alleys. Trees and flowers erupting from various areas of the coloured rock dirt patches found on most streets. A mostly clear blue sky, full of the songs and rainbow of birds and the rare plane or helicopter. Small animals on the white paths, bouncing and twirling away from toddler hands and dog snouts. Friendly faces at every block, waving to friends and sending glares to obvious enemies.

It was just a typical small city, just how they usually were. Plain, simple, predictable and boring. Not something any normal monster or lover of dark would hang around.

"Hey, Saga. Mind telling me why this place looks so different to that old station? I mean, how can vampires or something live here?"

Saga winked, grinning. "I didn't think you were listening to me. Eh, doesn't matter. It would bore you anyway." He turned his attention back to getting home, ignoring Zoro's straightforward question.

Scowling, Zoro grabbed his shoulder with his right hand and spun him back around. "Oi, answer me would you." Saga seemed to grow lost in thought for a second before he sighed and placed his own hand over Zoro's, lifting it away.

"Look, I will tell you alright. But not now, you don't want to be caught talking about that kind of thing in public, trust me old friend."

Rolling his eyes at how stupid it was that they couldn't talk about it now, Zoro slowed his pace and fell behind Saga, wanting to see more of his home for the next who-knows-how-long before they arrived at Saga's home. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Fine, I'll wait. But you better tell me all you know about this place as soon as we get to your place."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ha. I finally have the first chapter done. And it pretty much came out exactly how I wanted it to Which is good. Hehe, and there is no Luffy in the chapter, save for right at the begining. Don't like it? Tough. Luffy won't appear until either the end of the next chapter or the begining of the one after. I haven't made up my mind on that yet.**

**Oh, and, to answer any questions or whatever. Yes, I know Zoro is a little OC. He is **_**supposed**_** to be. Alright?**

**And yeah, Saga is a character. He is found in the fifth movie of One Piece. But that Saga has short hair. **

**Anywho, if you want to find out what's so strange about the city of Mistana, you either have to review (which I would prefer) or hunt me down. **


End file.
